ZONE
by Kathlan315
Summary: This is where you shall find all the request I accepted. The chapters don't relate to each other. The others are pretty self explanatory? IDK! Be warned of: (Possible) Swear words, Yaoi, Yuri and other stuff. Rated M for general. No specific pairing as to these are requests.
1. Ino x Sakura

For: mr grimjaw.

Rated: M

pairing: InoSaku

* * *

Shower Love

I had no idea of what was Ino thinking when she invited me to a private dinning with her. I hadn't thought much of it. Nor did I know what was going to happen, but the outcome was fine and I just happen to enjoy it as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_So could you come?" _Ino asked over the phone. I was on my bed, but now I'm looking at my calendar. Checking my schedule while I talked with Ino.

"I suppose I don't have anything do that day," I paused, to get a red pen. "I guess."

I wrote, "Dinner with Ino at 6" on January 5th. "_You always guess." _Ino chuckled over the phone. She hung up and I went to take a shower. Why would she ask me to have dinner with her so suddenly?

I shrugged and head off to bed, dreaming of a certain blonde.

...

"Sakura, you are so pretty." someone's voice startled me. I spun around and saw a certain blonde.

"I-Ino?" I panted, she smirked and twirled my hair.

"Sakura..." Ino licked my left ear and smiled widely. "You had me waiting!"

"Ino, what are you-" She cut me off by forcing her lips into mine. I was shocked, but not mad.

"Sakura..."

_"SAKURA-CHAN!" _huh? wha-?

_..._

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

My eyes snapped open, just to see Naruto on top of me. He was smirking widely, and laughing like always.

"Come on Sakura, not a good thing to be sleeping during a Monday! Believe it!" He dragged me up. "Hurry! You don't want to keep your 'Sasuke-kun' waiting!"

I shoved him out of my room. "Shut up, Naruto! You're annoying!" But he had me thinking. Sasuke...I like Sasuke. So why would I think of Ino in _that _way!? Have I finally gone crazy? What a dream...

I changed into my Genin suit and walked to met up with Sasuke. There's no mission today, but we just decided to hang out.

"-and then, Ino was like BAM and then Shika was like DUDEEEEEEE and I was like OMG! And Chouji didn't even care and he was like "chew, chew, chew" the whole time and only I noticed, believe it!" I sighed.

"Naruto. Shut up." Sasuke glared.

"Yes. Just shut up." I agreed.

"Why? Sakura-chan, why?" Naruto whined. I shrugged.

"You were being annoying." I answered, I checked the time and it stated, 5:55. "Oh crap. I'm going to be late!"

"For what?" Sasuke questioned, but he didn't actually sound like he care.

"I promised Ino I'd be at her house at 6. I better hurry! Bye, got to go!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as I rushed to the blonde's house as fast as I can. When I got there I still had one minute to spare. I knocked on the door, tired out. Ino opened the door, and giggled.

"hehe. You didn't have to rush!"

I panted. "Oh hush."

~.~.~.~.~.~

After dinner, Ino offered me a bed and wanted me to stay. Her parents were gone, and I assumed Ino's just lonely. I took a shower while she called my parents to inform them.

_Ah. The smell of lavender._

I thought as I washed my body. I was so into my thoughts, I didn't even noticed that Ino came in. That is, until she kissed my neck.

I yelped, and spun around. Ino had nothing on, and had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I-Ino?" I whispered, shocked that she had done that. Ino kept quiet at first.

"Sorry, Sakura. I-I couldn't take it anymore! That stupid Sasuke, he was getting all your attention! I know this is bad...Sakura, I really know! But...jealousy got the best of me...and I can't, I can't..." Tears threatened to fall, but she didn't let it show. I didn't know how to respond at first, but I knew this was the right choice.

I leaned toward her, backing Ino against the wall with the shower still running. I cupped her cheeks, and we were only centimeters away from each other. Ino closed the gaps and our lips connected.

"Sakura...I love you!" Ino screamed and threw her arms around my waist.

The blonde pushed me down on the floor and kissed me again. Our tongues fought with each other, and yet she still takes control. The water hit against the face of the blonde. But I could tell she's crying.

"Why are you crying?" I ran my hands through her blonde strands of hair.

"I'm so glad, Sakura." Ino smiled. "I'm so glad."

"Ino..."

Ino began to play with my breast. I moaned into the feeling, as she glided her fingers toward my lower parts. I moaned continuously while she continued to play with my sensitive part. Ino smirked at that. I glared at her, and pushed her off me. Instead, replacing me on top of the blushing blonde.

"Can't let me get all the pleasure, huh?" Ino giggled at that.

I pushed a finger into her, and kissed Ino once again. She melt into it and was enjoying herself. Ino began to finger me again, but this time I didn't stop. The beat became faster and faster. Making both of us filled with ecstasy.

It didn't take long before we both reached climax.

I fell on top of Ino, and she smiled at me.

"Sakura, I love you..."

"I-I love you too, Ino."

~.~.~.~.~.~

*faints* that was so hard to writeeee~ D: I hope the outcome was good. It still looks sucky to me!

Never ever tried to write yuri before!

Anyways. Here you go, mr grimjaw! :)


	2. SasoDei KakuHida KisaIta

requested by: DarknessInWeHide

rated: T

pairing: SasoDei. KakuHida. KisaIta.

* * *

**Your Sweet Blood**

"Hey. Deidara. You fucking believe in vampires?" Hidan asked, staring at Deidara in the face. Deidara was certainly taken back by the answer, and didn't expect him out of all people to ask that. Itachi, who is walking next to them, wasn't very bothered by it, and shrugged causally.

The three were walking home from school, and it was about time that Hidan say something. Itachi figured Hidan can't keep calm in the silence, and he knew he would go crazy just to even be quiet for five minutes. As quoted before, "It would fucking kill me." but both Deidara and Itachi knew it was an exaggeration.

"Well, un. I don't. Even though it's pretty cool and creep. I don't believe in that crap, un." The blonde yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Hn."

"..." Hidan glared at the Uchiha in front of him. "I'm so fucking sorry, I don't know your 'Itachi language'. But I'm not sorry for that anyways."

"So do you mean that you're sorry but you're not sorry, un? You're confusing, Hidan." Deidara frowned at the purple-eyed boy.

"Well do you want me to punch some fucking sense into you!?" Deidara shook his head. "Then shut the fuck up, dolly."

"Don't call me that, un!" The blonde kicked the albino in the stomach. "I'm stronger than a freaking doll!"

"You look like one so hush."

"Can we please go back to the original question? What were you saying earlier?" Itachi was always the calmer one between the three of them.

"...uh...'You look like one so hush?'..." Itachi slammed his head against the wall. Well there goes his 'calm attitude'. (Itachi. You do realize that smart-asses like you can't really handle idiots like Hidan, right? lol.)

"Whatever. You were talking about some vampire crap, un." Deidara recalled.

"Oh yeah! About that, I heard that the Husky Graveyard is where most monsters are in!" Hidan said in a very excited tone. "And I heard there's actually vampires in there!"

"...And..." Itachi is trying to get his point across.

"Let's go!"

And with that Hidan dragged Itachi along with Deidara to the graveyard.

When the three arrived in front of the graveyard, the blonde gulped and looked to his side. Hidan had light in his eyes, and Deidara knew he wouldn't let him go home. Sighing, he stepping inside the place filled with a death aura. Not liking the creepy vibe that the graveyard is sending off, Deidara picked up a strong stick and followed closely behind Hidan.

"Hidan. How far in are you planning on going, un?" Deidara asked, out of curiosity.

"Until we find something interesting!" Hidan chuckled, and picked up a tree branch as well.

Itachi huffed. "Which will be never, because vampires can't be explained scientifically."

"Just shut the fuck up, you and your egghead!" Hidan kicked a rock toward the Uchiha. "Science and other fucking shit. Yeah, yeah. I'm so sorry. I don't give a shit."

Itachi picked up the rock and threw it back toward Hidan. Who caught it in mid air, and tossed it far into the end. Being extremely bored, he decided it was just a rumor after all perhaps. Sighing, Hidan decided to give up, when suddenly he was lifted up into the air, and being pulled by a tall figure of pure white skeletons.

Deidara watched with awe, and Itachi had a look in his eyes. What to do? What to do?

~.~.~

"...550. 650. 750..." A dark, long haired man sat in front of his when suddenly another of his own kind busted his head into the door as we are speaking. Kakuzu, feeling annoyed picked up all the money the wind caused by Kisame, and sighed harshly.

"Kakuzu I-" Kisame began, but Kakuzu cut him off.

"Okay, what did Tobi do this time?" The green-eyed vampire glared. "Did he take the cookie jar? Ate all your fish friends? Or did he break Sasori's favorite puppet, Hiru-whatever her name is."

"It's Hiruko, you jerk." The mentioned man from the previous saying appeared from behind the door. He had blood-like hair, and brown muddy eyes that reflected a hint of sorrow.

"Sasori. I don't care." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and wrote, _$750 for the 2nd week of Oct. _Then, he finally turned to both Sasori and Kisame."Now what?"

"Apparently, three idiots just disturbed the Namikaze's skeleton in section H3." Sasori answered causally, but it made Kakuzu slam his hands down on his desk and scream.

"Can't you say that earlier!? That's suppose to be the first thing you tell me, after Pein left to go on a date with Konan!"

"Well we were trying to..." Kisame felt offended. Kakuzu threw their black cloak at the two other vampires and has already had the keys ready.

"Now come on!"

~.~.~

"Deidara!" Itachi yelled from behind. "Get down!"

The blonde did as per say, and ducked for cover. Deidara couldn't help but pick up a stick and fight for his lives. Hidan rolled in, and gave the dead a smack in the head. Panting, he kicked it a few more times before fainting to the ground because he was out of breathe. Itachi came over, to help Hidan up. Deidara looked behind them, and gave a thumbs up when no one was found.

Just as they were about to leave the ground, the skeleton came back to live, and snatched the albino up. Hidan struggle as hard as he could, but he was running out of breathe.

"_Dare you kick my head..." _It screeched in an painful voice. "_Tough luck for you, I'm immortal."_

"Fuck...You!" Hidan tried to say, but was cut off by a gun shot.

Within seconds. The skeleton sank to the ground, and never got up again. Deidara tried to comprehend what just happened, but it was hard to think.

"What just happened?" Itachi asked, as if he was reading Deidara's mind. "that thing aside, are you guys okay?"

Both of them nodded.

"That was _close..._" A cherry voice chuckled, and stopped the three from leaving. "Not even a 'thank you'?"

"Thanks. But we need to go." Itachi insisted. The man in front of him chuckled even more.

"Did you really think you can escape us and leave just like that after you've seen us?" Kisame frown, his voice a dark one. Itachi tensed up. "So innocent and clueless, huh?"

"What the fuck do you mean _us? _There's only one of you!" Hidan glared.

"Us." Another voice appeared behind him. Hidan turned to face a dark skin man, who has green eyes.

"The fuck!?"

"Yes, indeed. _Us." _This time, was a younger voice. A red-head, smirked at the blonde. Deidara's eyes went wide, as the three circled them and licked their lips. "You know, Kakuzu. We haven't introduced ourselves yet."

"I'm Kakuzu." The dark, stitched up man answer. "Current sub for our leader."

"I'm Kisame." A blue man smiled. "Tobi's Babysitter, I suppose."

"And I, am Sasori." The red-head with muddy brown eyes spoke. "The weapon maker, if you have to say."

"Cut the formality." Itachi glared. "Why are you guys here?"

Kisame rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't be here, if _someone _didn't wake up Namikaze's skeleton."

"sorry about that, un." Deidara chocked out after being scared. "I'm Deidara, the loud one is Hidan and the raven is Itachi."

"Yes. And we need to get the fuck out of here." Hidan snapped. "Wouldn't want any troubles with my curfew."

"Well too bad." Kakuzu, as one had introduced. "You guys are coming with us."

~.~.~

As cold as it had always been, but as warm as it never had been. Soft skin caress the raven's skin and woke him up. Icy chains locked to his left leg. Preventing him from moving. However, the soft and warm hands remained. It gave Itachi that one moment of comfort he had never had.

"You awake?" Kisame softly whispered. "Sorry we have to chain you up, Kakuzu is always so alert around humans."

"It's fine. I get what you're trying to say." Itachi whispers back. "wheres the other two?"

"The blonde and the albino?" The shark confirmed. "They're safe. I promise."

"Better be."

Silence passed on between them and Kisame continued to caress his skin. Neither of them dared to say a word while Itachi stared off into space. Red eyes taking over. Surprising the vampire.

"Your eyes..."

"Shhh. Don't mention it."

"It changes colors!" kisame smiled. "It's bueatiful."

Itachi got taken back by the answer. "You're the first one to say that."

"I'm one of a kind, I guess." Kisame laughed awkwardly. "I wish my eyes could change colors, that's so cool!"

"Not so cool when the people stay away from you, and call you a freak." Itachi replied with not so much enthusiasm.

"Well..." Kisame wasn't so sure as to how he should reply to that. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

~.~.~

Its weird. Hidan concluded. This is not his house. He knew without looking. Dark, sure but it was not cold. Not the icy floor that he sleeps in but the warm bed that he wasn't even allowed to touch. Moreover, there weren't any laughter from either side of the walls. There weren't even arguments and constant bickering.

So even someone as dumb as Hidan understood the situation he's in.

Trapped in a dark room, hours passed his curfew and will definitely get beat up. Not that he cared about losing blood but he just didn't feel like getting spanked today.

"Done staring off into space?" A dark voice from earlier asked. Hidan looked over to his left and spotted the guy. Kakuzu was it?

"Fuck, you look creepy." Hidan blurted out and instantly regret that after the death glare that was thrown at Hidan.

"You must be mad." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at him. Then, he spotted a silver shinny pendent that is around his neck. "Is that a rosary?"

"Fucking duh." Hidan held the rosary in front of Kakuzu. Its a symbol of an upside down triangle. "Ever heard of lord Jashin?"

"Once."

"He saved me after I was suppose to die. I wasn't suppose be be here now. When everyone walked away from me, he came. For the first time, I felt as if I actually had a purpose of this damn life." He glared coldly.

"Seems harsh, your life." Kakuzu comments.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but as if you fucking care. Don't fucking act like you care when you don't actually give a shit."

"Fine then." The guy yawned. "I won't."

"That's right asshole. Don't care."

"You do realize that I can get loads of fresh blood right now, right?" And even Hidan knows well what situation he is in.

"I could careless."

As soon as he said that, cold strings wrapped around Hidan's legs and hands. Frowning instantly, he glared at the guy. It wasn't strings. It's tentacles that is preventing Hidan from moving.

"You said you didn't care."

Sudden sharp pain shocked the teen. Cold teeth ripped Hidan's pale skin apart, causing blood to seek their way out. Kakuzu took in more than he bargained, as if he longed for the fresh human blood. Hidan shivered and moaned at the pain and ecstasy he's given.

Moments later, Kakuzu pulled away. Blood trickled down his mouth. His cold green eyes stared at Hidan while Hidan stare back at him with his very own pinkish-red eye.

Hidan laughed.

"You are mad."

"Fuck, don't you think I fucking know that alteady?"

~.~.~

The smell of newly made coffee filled the room and woke up the blonde. For once, the air is filled with that bitter-sweet, one of a kind coffee beans. Not the usual alcoholic smell with too much make up.

Deidara's dad was abusive. At least before he was killed in a car accident. His mom worked hours getting just barely enough money for the both of them. The stress caused his mom to go crazy.

So Deidara had to depend on himself. From what Deidara had seen so far, adults are not dependable. He found a job, got good grades (Barely passing due to work) and tries his best at everything.

"get up, brat." Sasori's voice made him snap out of his red head handed him a towel. "Wash up."

"Who are you calling a brat, hmm?" Deidara bite back offensively. "Surely you're not talking to me are you?"

"Silly brat." he called, using a tone you use when talking to a baby. "Are you too cute and dumb to notice that there's just you around? of course I'm talking to you, **brat**."

"I'm not a brat, hmm." Deidara mutters while his eyes quickly darted around the room. "Where's the others?"

"Somewhere on earth." Sasori yawned.

Deidara glared. "that doesn't answer anything, hmm."

"Fine. Somewhere _alive _in this house."

"Jerk."

"A lot say so." Deidara rolled his eyes. Sasori's eyes darted from the blonde to his neck. "Brat. Come here."

Deidara obeyed, and sat in front of Sasori. Kneeling down. Resenting a little puppy, waiting for its punishment. Fear in Deidara's eyes, but doubts it anyways. Lovely, isn't it?

Sasori smirked at his very own prey, and ordered Deidara to sit on his lap. He brushed the blonde strands of hair away from his neck. Deidara shivered at the cold skin contact, and waited for Sasori to bite down.

Rough and solid, white teeth cut through Deidara's tan skin and blood began to rise. Some escaped the vampire and drooled down Deidara's back. Deidara didn't feel much pain, because Sasori was surprisingly gentle. The redhead pulled away, and licked his lips.

"Your blood is sweet..."

~.~.~

A week after their meeting, Pein and Konan came back from their vacation and the first thing they saw was Kisame and a stranger, cuddling. The next thing they saw was kakuzu and another boy, fighting over something. The last thing they saw was Sasori and a blonde guy, in bed. Together.

"What the cup!?" Konan screamed.

Followed by Pein who yelled, "Explain at once."

The three vampires looks at their leader, and said in unison. "I think I'm in love."


End file.
